


Flu

by Lady_Psychedelic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Psychedelic/pseuds/Lady_Psychedelic
Summary: Thea falls ill and Barry takes care of her, until something unexpected happens * OliverxBarry; Lightweight BarryxThea *





	Flu

The summer in Starling City was without a doubt great.

Maybe they were not Miami, nor San Francisco, but they had theirs that managed to overshadow those big tourist cities that took attention and fame just to enjoy some other high temperatures. They also did not complain about tourism, they did not need it.

The day was being a genius, in Roy's words. With clear skies, without an apex of any cloud that threatened to cover the sun and enjoying a cool breeze that brought some relief to those who were in the streets. You could breathe an air of peace and tranquility, which rarely felt there and in its neighboring city, which left more than one in a good mood. The singing of the birds, all of them perched on the nearby trees and in the parks, only filled the city with a little more life.

Everyone seemed to enjoy it.

Everyone, except Thea Queen.

Speedy, who had been out of service for months because almost killed Flash, was convalescing because of a strong flu that with the passing of the hours did not seem to want to leave. Thea might also exaggerate things a bit, but that she had fallen ill was a true truth, they only had to see her in bed to make sure.

"  _You won it, now you will deal with it"_

Oliver had said that to his sister when Lyla, with total patience, had helped him undress and get into bed because of fever and malaise a few days ago.

He knew that Oliver did not have to tell her in the face what she already knew, what she took for granted.

He knew that if she fell ill it was because she had gone partying to party, filling her body with alcohol and adrenaline, but not any food that could fight against alcohol, which had not done too well in her body. She knows it was not a good idea to have gotten almost naked in the water fountain in the early hours of the morning, and it was not a good idea to get involved with the guy who had no face or name in his mind. They were a kind of chain of bad ideas and actions, and now I was paying the price. He did not need his brother to be teaching him, as if he were the Holy Father of the Vatican unable to break a miserable plate.

Not when until a year ago Oliver had done the same as her,  _and_ _worse_  , until Barry appeared in his life and Arrow became the man who preferred to spend his nights eating pizza and watching science fiction movies in a simple apartment in Central City

He was not saying he hated his brother's life. Only maybe,  _maybe,_  she had a certain envy.

Especially for certain meta-human who turned around him as if he were an Asgardian semi-god.

_Aachu!_

The sound of her sneeze made a funny echo in the room that lasted only three seconds, if not because that action made her head hurt and in parts of her throat, she would have laughed with some grace.

The stomach turned a little and Thea did her best not to complain and thus not attract the attention of who should take care of her because apparently, he had no one else to do it.

 _Too late,_  she reproach him with a voice inside his head that curiously resembled her mother's.

A trail of lightning and red lightning appeared on his right, he did not have time to react to anything when he had already laid on his forehead the cold hand of Barry.

"Does something hurt? You do not seem to have a fever, that's good. Does your stomach still hurt? I think I can give you some soothing before you eat something. Should I feed you? I do not want you to vomit again, you're very pale because of that, "Barry said softly, without giving Thea a chance to answer." If you want I can make soup, you know? I have the  _Kingsman_  movie in my apartment, I can go for it and see them together ..."

And the coroner's monologue would have followed in lost lines if not because Thea put his hand on the sprinter's wrist and pressed it in such a way that she managed to silence Barry because of the pain. The woman released the hero and smiled with malice, it was so fun to deal with him.

" Quiet, cowboy, it was just a sneeze and no, nothing hurts and the fever has not returned since you gave me an antiviotico .." Thea answered as she watched as Barry knelt at the side of her bed and approached to see it better. Maybe to make sure she did not lie.

If her heart skipped two heartbeats it was not necessarily her fault.

She was not used to that. To the concern and attention on his person that was no more of the scandals of her life.

Barry took care of her when Lyla can not, and she accepts it. The woman needs time for her own life and marriage, just as Diggle needs it. She knows that the sprinter could have refused, as Roy did a few days ago, or leave the issue aside as John had; but he did not do it and he accepted with solemnity the task of taking care of her while Oliver took care of the family work.

And it felt good, not physically speaking since she was still a little sick, but sentimentally speaking.

She liked Barry to pay attention to her, to ask him what he wanted to do, or if she needed help getting out of bed for anything that would not hurt her health any more. Thea liked the forensic doctor to take care of her without expecting anything in return. That everything that came from him was because she wanted.

But just as she liked receiving his attention, she was aware that she did not deserve it.

Not when she tried to kill him until six months ago and if it had not been because Diggle arrived on time, right now Barry would not be caring for her with a certain tenderness typical of him. The damned one managed to make her feel guilty.

_"I do not have to apologize for something that was never your fault, Thea, but if it makes you feel better, I forgive you, even though there's nothing to excuse."_

That was what Barry had said to him after he had found it three days after the accident in the Central City police station.

Thea confirmed, after those events, that everything his brother said was true; Barry was not superhero material. He was too good and innocent for someone like him to be involved in the rawness of a hero's life. That's why, after making sure it was worth it,  _and that if it was worth,_  she promised herself to take care of him as Oliver did.

To be his right hand and an ally that would be by his side always and as much as he wanted.

The thought distracts her, but not enough to take her eyes away from Barry who smiles as she strokes her warm hand with her thumb because of her cold. Had she taken his hand or was he the one who took it first?

The sprinter's brown eyes look into his eyes and Thea understands his brother a bit, and that is that the brat -  _as Oliver called him -_  was too transparent. She could see perfectly in them the relief of her slow recovery, as well as her concern to do nothing wrong that could harm her. And for that to lie, that only made her want to smile as if she were a girl.

When Barry returns to smile at him, being followed by a caress on his bare arm, Thea does not think about it. Only act

And the time in that great room stops.

They do not hear anything. They do not see the movement of the curtains being swayed by the wind, nor do they notice the rays of sunlight that seep into everything. Neither of you hear that ticking of the clock hanging on the pink wall. For them everything is suspended in that short period in which the Queen girl moves from where she was in bed to lean towards the chestnut tree.

And that was bad, very bad.

Thea Queen was kissing Barry Allen.

It was, or was, a chaste kiss. A pressure of lips that lasted less than seven seconds and that manages to make them both for very different reasons. For totally different reasons.

It was Speedy who walked away first, daring to look him in the eye and quickly understanding his mistake when he saw how Barry paled and walked away from the bed as if it were fire in its purest state. That hurt, but he could not do it anymore when the image of Oliver hit him like a hammer in his mind. Thea felt the weight of her action in her chest and felt that need to flee. Far from Barry, that room and Starling if necessary.

If not because he learned to control himself for years, he would have fallen in a panic attack. And Barry seemed to notice, because his tense posture quickly left him to sit next to her, placing his warm hand on her shoulder. Giving him a silent support that he should not receive, for a traitorous and exploited bitch.

For having kissed him knowing perfectly that he is dating her brother.

Barry does not think she has just kissed him, he does not think that both of them, or she, is betraying Oliver. No. What Allen thinks is not to hurt him, for his health, for his mind; who knows.

The only thing that is clear to him is that Barry is a good person. She's not.

" I ." Itmeans the sprinter, probably wanting to repair what she has broken.

" The flu."

_It was all the fault of a strong flu._

It's a simple and very stupid answer, but you do not want to think right now. Not when she still feels the warmth of the kiss that makes her feel more guilty.

The chestnut nods quietly, a movement that seemed very hard. But it does not question you, it does not add more damage to your mind or itches into your wounds. Without Barry being able to explain it in words, Thea knows first-hand that she has already been forgiven by him. His eyes, his ladino smile but less happy reflect it almost in a painful way.

Because the fault is in both, although it should not be like that.

Barry gets up and steps away from the bed, always keeping his eyes on her.

Thea swallows and avoids his gaze, feeling the burning in her chest. He is only able to raise his head when he notices that his companion is about to leave through that open door in the room. He does not want him to leave, as he also wants him to disappear.

" If I want ..."she says slowly and quietly, with embarrassment. Barry turns to see her surprised- Kingsman. I want to see her and have a soup with you, please.

And if the voice is broken end of your order, it does not matter. Enough was enough to make it last.

Barry smiles as he nods and, for the first time, he does not see him running towards the kitchen. He does it like a normal person, moving his legs slowly but steadily.

Only when the chestnut is far enough away, because he no longer hears her footsteps away, is Thea flopping on the bed, letting out a sob. Covering his face with his arms and thinking about the stupidity he had just committed.

Did everything have to ruin? Could not anything be done right?

Everything he touched seemed to break it. Because she's sure, she just saw it, that she had broken Barry about her vision of her. That I disappoint you.

But nothing could break her more than the image of Oliver embracing her, promising that everything would be fine. That would take care of him. That I loved him

A sob, stronger than the previous one, breaks the silence of Thea's room.

" S _orry, brother."_


End file.
